Description: (Applicant's Description) The Nutrition Support Shared Resource provides dietary assessment information that will support diet-related cancer research studies. Investigators in both the Cancer Etiology Program and the Cancer Prevention and Control Program are given assistance with the development of dietary assessment instruments, the interpretation of diet/nutrition data, and access to food composition information. The non-CCSG supported, charge-back portion of the resource also supports other local, national, and international diet-related projects, upon request. The resource remains unique in its ability to access a comprehensive food composition database that is customized to the multiethnic population of Hawaii, along with other ethnic groups in Los Angeles and the Pacific Islands. Numerous dietary questionnaires, appropriate for studies of specific cancers, have been developed and are widely used by investigators within the CRCH, as well as in collaborating institutions. The staff of the resource maintains both a food composition database and a dietary supplement composition database, develops recipes for mixed dishes, designs new dietary questionnaires, and reviews the accuracy of dietary recalls, food records, and questionnaires from the various studies. The CCSG provides stability for these activities and ensures that the resource remains in the forefront of dietary assessment methodology when providing assistance to CRCH investigators.